


No Toys in the Glove Compartment

by AZGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode s01e17 Powa Maka Moana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has an issue with Steve storing a grenade in his glove compartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Toys in the Glove Compartment

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed H50 fic...

**ooooooo**

Danny’s voice breaks the silence of their drive to the raid in Launani Valley. “You’re lucky I’m driving and that we’re on a deadline.”

I was thinking about the upcoming raid and didn’t really hear the words, but I definitely heard The Tone. Danny’s tone was similar to what I’d heard while talking to my partner about Stan in the jungle not that long ago. His tone then had said that he wanted to hit someone and his tone now said the exact same thing.

What had I done to make Danny so angry? He seemed a little upset that I’d used the grenade to blow the door open at the pawn shop. Maybe that’s why he’s so angry at me. I’ll try apologizing.

“I’m sorry,” I say and I know it doesn’t quite sound sincere enough.

“Sorry? Do you even know what you did?”

“I used a grenade to blow up the door at Lono’s?”

Danny takes his eyes off the road just long enough to give me this look that I can’t quite identify, but that his next words more than adequately explain.

“No. Actually I’m not mad at you for that, because _that_ is the sort of crazy-insane-reckless Navy SEAL crap that I’m actually sort of used to now. No. What really makes me want to hit you unconscious is the fact that you, somehow without my noticing it, had stored a grenade in my glove compartment! A glove compartment which I’d like to remind you that my young daughter has access to! Live ordinance in the same car my daughter rides in!!” His last words were said in an angry shout.

His one-handed gestures as he was driving had become more and more wild as he spoke, and I was actually concerned for the other cars on the road.

Grace.

I hadn’t even considered that Danny’s daughter might have found the grenade I’d stashed away for emergencies. How could I have endangered my partner’s daughter like that? Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?!

“Danny, I’m sincerely sorry for leaving a grenade where Grace could have found it. I promise it will never happen again.”

Danny grips the steering wheel hard with both hands before taking a breath and relaxing a fraction.

“You’re damn right it won’t.” He takes one hand off the wheel and gestures towards me. “Just because you drive my car almost more than I do, does not—,” Danny takes a moment to look me in the eyes and poke his index finger into my shoulder before repeating, “ _Does not_ mean that you can store excess weaponry where my daughter might find it. You got me?” He punctuates the question with another, harder poke of his finger into my shoulder.

I nod and say, “Yes. I got you. I’m sorry. It was poor judgment on my part.”

“Yes, it was. Just—,” he pauses and places a hand to his chest. “Just ask me next time, OK? I’m sure we can find a relatively safe place to keep your toys.”

“I will. Thanks, man.”

We both fall silent for a while – each of us watching the scenery go by – as we prepare mentally for the raid knowing our destination is close.

I decide to extend an olive branch as we pull up to our rally point.

“Beers? After this is all over? I’m buying.” I pat one of my pockets. “I even have my wallet with me.”

Danny smirks and replies, “A beer sounds good.”

 **ooooooo**

 ** _The End_**.

 **ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Steve would never be that forgetful or reckless with his 'toys,' but I hope you enjoyed what was my first effort in this fandom.
> 
> Originally posted on FanFiction.net on 24 February 2011.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
